Byren Oakheart
Lord Byren Oakheart son to Jon Oakheart and Mya Bulwer. Appearance Lord Byren is an old wrinkled man, his age is shown through out his body. He has a long, stuffy, white beard and a balding head. His back is curved, his fingers thin, but a fat stomach. Or simply refer to the picture. History During his youth, Lord Byren was large, not fat, but tall and well built, like a brute, and he was not handsome in the face. He enjoyed combat like most boys he knew, but also enjoyed politics, business, and so on. As he grew, he became skilled with his sword and within politics. At the age of 7 he squired for Lord Tarly(acting Lord of that time anyways) and was knighted at the age of sixteen. At the age of 17 he married Lady Rhea Redwyne, the marriage was arranged by his mother and father. He was not entirely faithful to his wife, but he was not constantly bedding other women, more often, he lay with his wife, but only for the purpose of heirs, and she bore him several children. As (possibly) guessed, Byren did not love her, but he did not hate her either. As he grew older and was further shaped to be the future Lord of Old Oak, Byren spent little time with his wife and children, and surrounded himself with the small court of Old Oak, and enjoyed(extremely) resolving problems with his father. Byren then returns home to Old Oak upon the news of his fathers death. At 43, he became lord and at the time had five legitimate children, three sons and two daughters, Gyles, Edmund, Harren, Larra and Falia. Byren then went to Oldtown to take care of some affairs, when he arrived he ran into the bastard Prince Maekar who had been escorting his sister. There he had quite a long and rather enjoyable talk with the man, even though he was much older than him. He had noted his interest in sailing and even shared how his wife liked to do the same, and he often allowed her and the children to go out sailing, rarely ever tagging along himself. Although he was never too religious, his wife is, and urges Lord Byren to help within the war, and at first, he did not want to get involved, but with the crowning of Maekar, he decided to throw in his support, and he was quick to back the King. He quickly gained popularity in his small successes in battle, receiving several little nicknames that he never bothered keeping up and even stressed he didn't want them to stick. Some time after the crowning of Maekar, he was appointed Hand of the King, and works alongside the new King, and particularly his wife, Queen Daena, in ruling the realm. With his new position on the Small Council, Byren was quick to learn from the people of the court, and did his best to do what good he could do for the realm, and the first act was to some how end the War of Fire and Faith. Although he was not the reason why it ended, the feeling of knowing it was over was an amazing one, he felt accomplished. Byren then continued in the next years serving as Hand, he grew friendly with the King's children, and even offered his daughters as Ladies to King Maekar's own daughters. Time went by and his second son grew to be famed with his sword and because of his 'talent' he became a King's Guard. Byren enjoyed court life and his wife even went to saying that: "Byren loves serving the crown more than he loves his own children and theirs." Upon the death of King Maekar, Byren had to step down as hand so that the new King could choose his own man. He had his whole family brought to King's Landing for the coronation of Aemon Targaryen. Timeline * 285 AC. Byren is born, and in the following years, his siblings. * 292 AC. Byren is sent to squire for Lord Tarly * 301 AC. Byren is knighted and returns home. * 302 AC. He is married to Lady Rhea Redwyne. * 304 - 313 AC. Between this time, his children are born. * 324 - 350 AC. '''Between this time, his nephews and nieces are born * '''327 AC. His father dies and he becomes Lord of Old Oak. * 332 - 333 AC. Meets Maekar in Oldtown. Once he is crowned he decides to issues his support in the war. During that time he becomes hand of the king. Family Click here. Category:Characters from the Reach